Double Trouble Meets the Troublesome Three
by smm007
Summary: Its their 6th year at Hogwarts when Harry, his friends and Draco encounter 3 American muggles or are they? When the 3 girls blow up their school they are trandsferred to the only wizarding school left that will take them...(Hogwarts)
1. The Daily Prophet

Double Trouble Meets the Troublesome Three

Chapter 1

The Daily Prophet

The Daily Prophet

**EXPLOSION AT ALL GIRLS WITCHCRAFT SCHOOL**

BOOM! The American all girls school, Madame Maylie's school of witchcraft (M.M.S.W) has been destroyed! The culprits have not been found but the school's head mistress had this to say, "We may not be able to pin-point who has done this terrible thing, but we do have a good suspicion of who may have committed the crime."

For the past five years there have been continuous on the school. Headmistress Madame Maylie has denied all rumors. Although she will not name anyone, we have been told from a reliable source that three particular girls are most likely to blame. Once again Madame Maylie denied all rumors during the interview. "I personally thought that the school deserved to be blown up anyway. I'm amazed it didn't happen sooner!" said one student that wished to remain anonymous.

For both safety precautions, and because their school is in ruins, the girls of M.M.S.W. will be transferred to different witchcraft schools around the world. "I trust my girls will show respect and honor where ever they go," says Madame, "After all, they are still my girls, even at different schools." Madame Maylie will go into temporary retirement until her school is rebuilt. The estimated time for that to happen is about 9 to 10 years.

**NEW TEACHER AT HOGWARTS BOUND TO BE A SUCCESS!**

Fleur Delacour, alumni of Beauxbatons in France, has joined the legendary Hogwarts staff as their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Fleur had participated in the Triwizard Tournament two years ago at Hogwarts. She had come in last place but she put up a good fight. "I'm very excited to welcome Fleur to our staff" said Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, "She is an exceptionally great witch and shall do very well; I put my full confidence in her teaching at my school." We at the _Daily Prophet_ hope Fleur has a magnificent year at Hogwarts and many more to come!


	2. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Chapter 2

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

They stood out among the rest. Three witches, no one had ever seen before, made their way down Diagon Alley. By the way they were dressed and the way they talked, it was obvious these girls were American. As the three girls made their way around, stopping to look at things in the windows of shops, fascinated by the huge difference between America and London, they entered a certain number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. A brand new joke shop by the name of "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" which was having its grand opening sale. As they entered, the owners (a certain pair of twins by the name of Fred and George Weasley) stopped dead in their tracks. Two of the girls were twins, both about the same height as Fred and George, and they where most amazing sight the two had ever seen. They were exactly alike, with fiery red hair, just like the brothers the only difference was their eyes; one had green while the other had blue, but both dark and enchanting. Fred and George were speechless, the two most beautiful girls they had ever seen where in their shop!

With their mouths hanging open, they stared blankly at them as if they where veela. There was another girl with the twins, who looked strangely like Hermione. She looked at Fred and George, then back at her friends and asked "Do you think they'll start drooling?" All three of them laughed the most beautiful exotic laugh the Weasley brothers had ever heard. Fred was the first to snap out of his trance like state.

"C-C-Can w-we help you find something?" Fred said clumsily stumbling over a box of fake wands. He blushed a bright red that matched his hair.

"We were just wondering who this kick ass shop belongs to?" one of the twins answered back, grinning at Fred.

"W-Well… us" George replied, following his brothers lead and snapping out of his trance. Suddenly there was a large ball of fluff in front of their face.

"What the--"

"How in the HELL did you three get away from me?" the three girls turned to face the fluff and laughed. Fred and George looked to find Hermione, and the girl who looked like her twin. She turned and said to Hermione, "cause you're too up tight 'Mione."

"Yeah, you definitely need to get laid" laughed one of the twins, "maybe you'll loosen up a bit", the other said. Fred and George couldn't help but laugh too. Hermione turned around blushing a bright red and looked at Fred and George standing there.

"So, I guess you two have met my cousin and her friends?" she snapped.

"Uh… nooo." They answered looking around stupidly.

"Oh… well lucky for you, anyway the twins are--"

"– We can introduce ourselves Hermione" said the twins interrupting her.

"I'm Sarah and this…"

"I'm Moriah." The other said.

The one who looked like Hermione pushed Moriah and Sarah out of the way and said "And I am Marie Estelle Granger" she eyed the twins suspiciously.

"How do you know my cousin?" she asked with an attitude.

"Well I'm Ferd err-- I mean Fred and this is… uh…"

"George" said George

"Right and we own this kick ass shop"

"Okay… but still how do you know my cousin?" said Marie

"Your cousin is really good friends with our younger brother and—Wait a minute!" George turned to Hermione. "Your cousin? Hermione you have a cousin?"

Hermione with her head hanging replied with grief "unfortunately." Marie turned to Hermione and punched her in the arm "Yes she has a cousin, stop whining Hermione you fuzz head." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and stormed out of the shop. Moriah turned to Sarah and said "Its sad how they can look so much a like and yet be so different" Sarah nodded in agreement, then turned to Fred "So… What kind of stuff have you got in this shop?" Fred and George suddenly burst out with excitement. "Well" George said. "We've got Extended Ears, Portable Swamps, Canary Creams, Wildfire Wiz-bangs, Fake Wands, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles, Fainting Fancies and other Skiving snack boxes and--"

"What are Skiving snack boxes?" Moriah asked with confusion.

"They're a range of sweets to make you ill, we already named the Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles and the Fainting Fancies" said Fred.

"Sounds cool" said Marie, "But what are Wildfire Wiz-bangs?"

"Oh those are special firecrackers Fred and I mixed ourselves! They're the best, its five galleons for your basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe." Said George sounding intelligent for once. The three huddled together. Fred and George could barely make out what they where saying but they heard; "We have to get twenty galleon" "Where from?" "I don't know, how much do you have?"

"Uh…5, what about you?"

"9"

"4"

"Damn…that's 18"

"2 too short"

"How are we supposed to get it now?"

"We could buy 3 basic blaze boxes"

"Okay…maybe we could make a deal"

"Okay"

"Alright"

The three girls turned back towards Fred and George. "We don't have 20 galleons" Sarah started

"But maybe we could make a deal" Moriah said in a soft voice which made George reply quickly "Definitely." Fred staring at Sarah cleared his throat and said "Well we can give you whatever you want for however much you have."

"Well then, we want a Deflagration deluxe please." Said Marie pulling out her 9 galleons and placing them on the counter. Moriah searches for her money in her bra but can't find it, and then Sarah says "Here let me look. Its not there" "Well what about in yours?" Moriah asked while pulling open Sarah's shirt. Meanwhile Fred and George wide eyed and opened mouthed stumbled clumsily over each other trying to steel at least one glance, but not succeeding. "FOUND IT!" Moriah exclaimed holding up her money excitedly, snapping Fred and George out of yet another trance.

"Don't wish to be rude but" Fred started

"What would you girls be doing with those?" George finished

"Well you see, it's our first and last year at Hogwarts," said Sarah

"and we want it to start with a bang."

"Hogwarts eh?" asked George

"Fred and I went there"

"Would a been our 7th year, had we not left"

"It was the best thing we'd ever done"

"Definitely"

"What'd you guys do?" asked Marie.

"Well, we turned the 5th floor corridor into a swamp"

"Really?" asked Sarah

"Yeah, you see, we didn't like this women, Umbridge, she was a real bitch, so , Fred and I gave her hell."

"I think she's in a loony bin now."

"Probably our fault, eh?"

"Yup"

"That's awesome!" Marie said turning to Sarah and Moriah

"Why didn't we ever think of that?"

George looked at Fred and they both laughed.

"So, you three don't look like first years. And you definitely aren't from around here, why are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Well," Sarah Started "We kinda…"

"Blew up our school" Moriah finished

"and now we have to go to Hogwarts"

"Hey George, didn't we read about that in the paper the other day?" asked Fred

"Yeah Fred, I think we did." Replied George turning to the girls "so you're the girls who blew up the school? We gotta give you credit for that"

TBC


	3. The Night before Hogwarts

Chapter 3

The Night before Hogwarts

The night air was full of a thick fog, you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your face; but wait what's that reflecting the in the moonlight? In the distance you could see a figure standing in what looked like a light purple robe. The figure had long beautiful sliver hair and enchanting light blue eyes. You would remember her as Fleur Delacour. Next to Fleur was a young girl who looked almost as though she could be her twin. But there was something extremely noticeably different. This new girl had long flowing brown hair with sliver highlights and eyes that looked the same.

As they moved in the fog it seemed as if they were floating. They floated their way down Privet Drive until they came to a familiar house. As a cloud covered the moon the girls disappeared, they slipped into house number 4. Fleur lead the way up the stairs to a room belonging to a sleeping Harry Potter.

The girl with Fleur hurried over to the sound Harry. The girl looked Harry over and moved a strand of hair off his forehead. As her fingers grazed his skin he shuddered in his sleep. The girl couldn't help but run her fingers over Harry's scar. As she did she looked up at Fleur and mouthed the word, "WOW". Fleur put a slender finger to her lips and walked over to her friend. Fleur leaned over Harry and softly said, "Harry, it's time to get up and go to school." Harry's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and sat up with out a word. "It's good to see you again Harry." Fleur whispered softly.

Fleur looked at her friend and said something in French. Her friend stood up took out her wand. Fleur's friend said "(pack) in French while waving her wand delicately over Harry's floor, everything Harry needed for school was placed gently and neatly in his trunk. Harry stood up and stretched. But in mid-stretched he stopped because both girls were giggling. Harry forgot he was only wearing a pair of boxers with a snitch flying around and around. Harry began to shudder slightly and turned a light pink as he wrapped himself in his blanket.

"Well it's good to see you too." answered Harry trying to direct their attention away from his boxes. "But wait…why are you so late?" "We're sorry, but we thought it would be better if we traveled at nigh--"

"Well let's hurry up and go before the sun rises. We still have to get a few things before we leave." interrupted the other girl.

"Oh right, and Harry this is my cousin Heather."

TBC


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express

Harry, Heather, and Fleur appeared mystically on platform 9 ¾. A mob of students rushed by and a flurry of red stopped dead in front of Harry. "Harry! You never wrote back! I thought the muggles were bringing you." said a tall red headed boy. "I'm sorry Ron…so did I" Harry replied eyeing Fleur. "But you remember Fleur…or should I say Professor Delacour."

"He-He-Hello." Ron stammered when he set eyes on Fleur.

"And this is my cousin Heather. She will be attending Hogwarts this year; she hopes to finish out her schooling here in London." Fleur said answering Ron's wondering stare.

"Does she speak?"

"Yes, she speaks fluent English. Heather has been studying English longer than I." Fleur replied.

"Oh" stuttered Ron "Oh and Harry have you seen Hermione, she was with me early but I can't seem to find her."

"Well no I haven't Ron I have only just arrived." Harry replied "Oh no, Harry I've just remembered something…"

"What is it Ron?"

"I've left Hermione at the cab she said she was looking for someone."

"Ron you mean to tell me you left Hermione all by herself…" but it was no use Harry watched Ron bolt to a figure that appeared to be Hermione.

"I'm so sorry her…whoa" Ron backed away from what had appeared to be Hermione and looked up at the fiery red headed twins that appeared next to the girl.

"Is this boy bothering you Marie?..." asked Moriah

"Because if he is we'll gladly get rid of him" finished Sarah

"Oh no he has just mistaken me for my dreadful cousin Hermione" replied an infuriated Marie.

Fred and George suddenly appeared in between Ron and Marie.

"Hey ya Harry" said Fred smiling as Harry walked over to see what was happening.

"Fred" said George hitting him in the arm "Its Moriah and Sarah."

"so Ron I see you've met the twins we were telling you about" Ron nodded his head very slow and tried not to leave his mouth hanging open.

"So this is your little brother" Sarah replied

"And this must be the famous Harry Potter" added Moriah

"Yes" the twins answered

"No wonder" said Sarah

"Wonder what?" asked Fred and George

"Where he gets his good looks from" Moriah replied. Fred, George, and Ron began to blush.

"Well" said Marie tapping her foot impatiently "Shall we go then…before I get old?"

"Of course Marie…" Moriah said

"Sorry we kept you waiting" Sarah finished

"Good" Marie snapped stomping her foot and headed for the train.

"I hope we see you soon" yelled George

"Come and visit as much as you can" Fred also yelled

"Don't worry" the girls said as they disappeared into the train

"Told you they were hot" George said turning to Ron

Ron could only nod his head in reply.

"Well what did you think Harry" said Fred but Harry was too busy to notice what had happened. He found himself staring at Heather.

"Hey what happened to Fleur!" asked Ron looking around for her. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"She went to Hogwarts while you were talking" Heather said walking up behind Harry. "I think we should get in the train now, it will be leaving shortly." Hermione and Ginny ran up to Ron and Harry.

"Sorry we're late" Ginny panted "I forgot a few things"

"Hi Harry" Hermione said "Who is that?"

"Oh this is Heather…" Harry said quickly "…Fleur's cousin, you do remember her right?"

"Of course I do she is going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year, I must welcome her, oh and Ron next time you leave me like that you'll be sorry" Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"Bu…But I…" Ron began but Hermione and Ginny were already headed for the train. Ron and Harry looked at each other then followed waving Fred and George off. They had one thing to say "don't forget to buy something at our shop, keep in touch." Harry, Ron, Heather, Hermione and Ginny opened the compartment door to find Neville Longbottom sitting alone. Yet Neville seemed different for one thing his teeth were sparkling and his body fit, hell he looked good.

"Neville!" said Hermione in shock "Is that you?"

"You look fantastic" Ginny said smiling "Hey you guys and thanks" Neville said blushing somewhat

"It's great to see you again" Harry added. He saw Neville stare at Heather and knew what he was going to say but before Neville could ask Harry quickly said "this is Heather Fleur's cousin."

"Nice to meet you I'm Neville."

"Pleasure" Replied Heather glancing at Harry

"Well well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter" a sniveling voice said

"Oh no why don't you go mind your own business Malfoy!" Hermione said

"I think it's up to me what business I have" replied Draco sharply, then began to eye Heather

"Who is this lovely girl, I can't believe she is with you losers" he added

"Losers?" replied Heather "The only loser I see here is you!"

"No wonder she's just as bad as you Potter, hanging out with that filthy little mudblood" Draco said furiously.

"You'll pay for…" Ron began but Harry jumped in pulling his wand out "Shut your mouth!" he screamed

"Harry!" Ginny yelled

"You're not worth my time" Draco said lifting his eyebrows and taking his leave. Harry sat back down and both he and Heather glanced at each other.

Meanwhile with Draco…"That Potter thinks he knows it all, just wait until we get to school you'll see him and all his friends will get it." Draco smirked to himself as Crabbe and Goyle followed stupidly. They walked down to the last door and opened it and found Sarah, Moriah and Marie talking about Fred and George, well Sarah and Moriah for the most part. "They're so cute" said Moriah gleefully

"I like Fred the most" added Sarah

"Well I like George better" they both giggled and said "Perfect"

"Let's do something with your hair" Moriah pleaded turning to Marie.

"Yes, you won't look like Hermione" Sarah added

"Ok fine" Marie answered stubbornly

"1, 2, 3" the twins pointed there wands at Marie's hair and it went flat.

"Oh it looks so cute!" shouted both the twins

"Can we please talk about something different?" Marie cried

"Ok, Fred and George" Sarah said excitedly Marie let out a great sigh.

"Please let it be over soon" Marie pleaded to herself

Marie noticed Crabbe, Goyle and Draco staring at them in the doorway.

"Well he's cute don't you think?" Moriah asked referring to Draco but Marie had already had her eyes locked onto him with her heart pounding. "I can't believe we didn't notice them" whispered Sarah into Moriah's ear. "Hi" Marie finally spoke up. She sounded nervous; Sarah and Moriah could tell she liked him.

"Who are you?" said Crabbe and Goyle

"Well that was rude" said Moriah

"The question is who are you?" Sarah finished

"Forgive their manners" Draco said quickly

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle" he stuck his hand out.

"Well it's nice to see some people have manners" Moriah said as she placed her hand in Draco's and he kissed it. "Yes indeed" said Sarah doing the same. Snapping out of her trance.

"This is Sarah and Moriah and I'm Marie" Marie finally replied as he kissed her hand, she blushed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears, then smiled.

"so tell us about yourselves and we'll tell you about us." The twins said


	5. The Entrance to Hogwarts

Chapter 5

The Entrance to Hogwarts

Standing in a line of first years Marie, Sarah, Moriah and Heather looked abnormally tall, well all but Marie. They were whispering something about the ceiling when a pointy faced witch appeared with an old hat on a three legged stool. The witch unraveled a parchment almost two feet long. The witch spook in a low and authorized voice. "You will come up when I call your name and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and he will sort you into your houses."

"I'm not putting that old thing on my head." Whispered Sarah to Moriah in a fit of giggles. After a long wait the witch rolled up her parchment and looked up.

"O-yes the transfers. Heather Delacour please come up here." Heather walked up to the stool and sat down. When she looked ahead of her she could see millions of eyes watching her.

"Hmm…" said a voice in her head "You have got a lot of talent… I think…well maybe not…" a voice finally yelled "you should go to GRYFFINDOR!" A ton of students clapped and whistled while Heather glided to an empty seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Now Marie Granger, will you now come up here?"

"Ya, sure." answered Marie in an annoyed tone. The hat seemed to be on Marie's head for ages when he finally said "GRYFFINDOR!" Marie strutted over to her table mopping. She had heard about each house from Hermione and wanted into Slytherin.

"Now Moriah and Sarah Stiff if you'll come up one at a time and tell me which is which…"

"Ya! I'm Sarah and that there is Moriah." Answered Moriah walking up to the hat, but when the hat was placed on Moriah's head it laughed and said the pointy faced witch had been fooled. It took about 10 seconds for the hat to yell Gryffindor. When IT WAS Sarah's turn she sat down and waited and waited while the hat pondered in her ear, but finally he yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

TBC…


	6. An Agitated Bunch of Sixth Years

Chapter 6:

An Agitated Bunch of Sixth Years

"Wow Hogwarts is amazing" Sarah said gazing around.

"There are so many people here: Moriah said referring to everyone proceeding to their dormitories. "I can't believe it" Marie muttered under her breath.

"Believe what?" the twins asked curiously.

"I'm not in Slytherin!" Marie shrieked.

"What? We thought you would be glad to be in the same house as us." said a surprised Moriah.

"Well… I am glad but that Draco is in Slytherin and my dreadful cousin hates them."

"That is a plus, but the twins we met are so much better if you ask me!" answered Sarah.

"I agree, even though Draco is cute, but he isn't for me." Moriah replied.

"You mean us!" Sarah announced.

"Oh yes of course…us!" Moriah exclaimed.

"Think what you want" Marie pouted as she walked upon the moving stairs.

Sarah and Moriah looked up and saw the stairs, instantly they were enthralled. Marie rolled her eyes "come on you two" she said bringing them toward the fat lady; but just in that moment she quickly glanced toward the moving stairs and entered the common room.

"It's a bit homely looking, don't ya think?" Sarah asked gazing about.

"Yes, it's going to need some serious redecorating" Moriah answered pulling out her wand.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" screamed Hermione running down the steps.

As the twins looked behind them they saw Marie levitating a small first year. "You think it's funny do you!" Marie shouted "trying to use magic on me!"

"Oh-no" the twins said under their breath.

"No! I'm sorry please!" cried the little first year.

"That's better" Marie said putting the first year down. "Now get going" she finished.

"I can't believe you did that, picking on the little ones" shouted Hermione

"The little brat got what he deserved and she wasn't picking on him" Moriah exclaimed moving in front of Hermione.

"WHAT!" she bellowed

"You heard me; she was doing him a favor"

"You call that a favor" she yelled waving her arms furiously.

"Well yeah..." "It shows just because someone looks small doesn't mean that they're not tough… besides what if the kid tried it on a bully he would be in big trouble so she taught him a lesson" Sarah interrupted.

"You see he is the one who started it so back off" Moriah finished

"Yes, I was teaching him a moral valve" Marie said

"I don't care, it's my job to make sure things like this won't happen; so I'm afraid I must punish you" Hermione said.

"You punish us don't make me laugh" Marie said discussed voice.

"I'm not joking Marie it's my job and I intend to go through with it" Hermione finished.

"Well then" "It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen now" Sarah replied. "By any means necessary" Moriah added.

"You wouldn't dare" Hermione Shrieked

"Oh we would" said Sarah "We're extremely good at it too… you wouldn't know it happened till it slapped you in the face" Moriah added.

"I see" Hermione said slowly backing away.

"Oh and Hermione" said Marie with an evil whisper "if you try and get me in trouble I assure you that you shall pay dear for it; your world will be turned upside down"

"I don't take threats" Hermione said sternly

"Oh it's not a threat it's a promise, now go deal with the first years" Marie demanded.

"Fine let this be a warning; I don't know how Dumbledore let a bunch of bumble headed, troublemaking idiots enter this school!" Hermione stated as she walked up the stairs quickly in defeat. When she finally disappeared the three friends laughed hysterically. Their laughter died down after about five minutes. "She thinks she is so smart" shrieked Moriah

"You never thought she would be so scared" laughed Sarah.

"Well before we 'go' to bed we should definitely redesign this "cozy" little room." stated Marie trying to change the subject.

"Hell ya!" yelled the twins together.

"But we should wait till the other students go to bed." suggested Moriah.

"Ya, it will be a surprise!" replied an over excited Sarah. As night fell a upon them and all the little Gryffindors' slept while the three girls giggled and re-arranged most of the night. When the first group of Gryffindor students walked into the common room their mouths dropped. Three girls were sprawled out on the floor. The walls were all different colors. The chairs were no longer old and faded. They were full of life and seemed to have a happy look about them. The floor was a shabby burgundy carpet that moved into painted cement around the fire place. The small first year boy that encountered Marie slowly approached the chairs. He slowly sat in the chair to find it quite more comfortable till it began to giggle uncomfortably. The boy squealed like Ron when he has just seen a spider. Most of the Gryffindors began to laugh but Hermione stormed herself toward the three girls and shouted "That was your last warning, look what you've done! Wait till I…" but Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because all three of the girls went for their wands and cried "sielenceo"

"My god" shouted Marie

"How can anyone sleep with her pmsing" said Sarah in a very agitated tone. Hermione tried to defend herself but no words came out, her eyes began to water with frustration as she madly waved her arms and stomped her feet.

"And you're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. If this was so you would have known that was coming. Sometimes you just got to keep your mouth shut." Moriah said very angrily. The three slowly got to their feet and begun to head for their rooms.

"I thought you would know better not to mess with us but that's to much to think of you" Marie said.

"You shouldn't even try you know we'll always win, we're really good at it." Sarah added

"You really need to stop being irritating and loosen up it will do you some good." Moriah stated.

"Again I re-state you NEED TO GET LAID!" Sarah said laughing afterward. Hermione went red in the face and stormed off to go find Ron and Harry to remove the spell.

TBC…


End file.
